Red Moon
by kiri no kitsune
Summary: Quatre filles. Quatre destins différents. Les pays se sont alliés, et le monde shinobi est en guerre contre l'Akatsuki. Mais qui dit alliance dit aussi trahisons... OC
1. Prologue

Red moon

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne nous appartiennent pas, excepté Ayame, Tania, Miyuki et Gaia. Les autres sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: M, pour la violence (un peu gore cette fic) et peut-être des lemons (qui seront écrits par les deux perverses de notre quatuors qui se reconnaîtront j'espère! XD )

Tatie: Ohayo les gens! Bienvenus =) ! Pour une fois, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors je vais me contenter du "Bonne lecture" habituel! Je laisse la parole à mes chères compatriotes de fic si elles veulent parler! (merci pour ta rewiew Gaia au fait XD)

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à percer l'horizon. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ce qui semblait être des restes de bâtiments. La poussière volait tout autour des gravats. Le sol, craquelé par endroits, devait supporter le poids des tourments passés. Des personnes regardaient, sans vraiment voir, ce paysage de désolation avec un arrière goût amer. Leur village, en ruine, détruit en seulement deux jours par un seul membre de l'Akatsuki.

Tous les ninjas de Konoha se rassemblèrent sur ce qui devait être l'ancienne place centrale du village. La décision de recenser les victimes et de constater les dégâts matériels fut rapidement prise, ainsi que d'organiser une convention extraordinaire entre les différents villages cachés, attaqués simultanément par d'autres membres du groupe de déserteurs.

Le chaos passé, il laissa place à la renaissance du village mais également à de grands changements pour bon nombre de personnes. Autant en bien qu'en mal...


	2. Chapter 1

Tatie: Hello tout le monde! Bon, nous voilà pour le chapitre 1! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage à part Tania, Ayame, Gaïa et Miyuki ne nous appartient. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Je sais pas quoi dire a part bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Il devait être midi, tous les membres du village s'afféraient à dégager des gravats, remettre en état les bâtiments les moins détruits. L'un des seul à tenir encore debout n'était autre que l'hôpital qui maintenant était remplis de tous les blessés plus ou moins graves, attendant des soins. Tous les lits étaient pris. Certaines victimes durent être installées à même le sol. Tous les ninjas médecins ou aillant des capacités en soins étaient écroulés sous les patients et faisaient le leur mieux pour sauver un maximum de vies possible.

« Shizune! appela une femme blonde à forte poitrine. Va me chercher Tania c'est urgent! Je prends la relève! »

L'interpelée, épuisée, arrêta de faire circuler du chakra vert dans le corps de la victime allongée au sol, laissa la place à son maître et disparut pour retrouvée la dénommée Tania.

_Cela fait déjà une semaine que l'attaque s'est produite et le nombre de victimes ne cesse de croître. De plus, l'Akatsuki peut revenir à tout moment, nous sommes faibles, et ils n'auraient aucun mal à tous nous tuer... Par ailleurs, le village caché du sable a subi exactement le même sort que le nous..."_

La brune laissa divaguer ses pensées vers les membres de l'Akatsuki. Où pouvaient-ils être maintenant? Elle continuait de marcher, perdue dans ses réflexions, si bien qu'elle percuta quelqu'un, plus précisément une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux courts, avec néanmoins une longue mèche barrant son visage. Elle portait des vêtements noirs très serrés et son bandeau frontal de Konoha était attaché façon "pirate", cachant presque ses deux yeux gris acier, tirant sur le plomb. Sitot qu'elle fut bousculée, elle se retourna et s'exclama, l'air furieux :

« PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE TU POURRAIS FAIRE GAFFE QUAND MEME... ah Shizune c'est toi...

-Désolée Tania, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées! Ca tombe bien que l'on se croise, je te cherchais! Maître Tsunade veut te voir tout de suite dans son bureau, elle dit que c'est urgent!

-Décidément... On ne peut pas espérer une once de tranquillité avec cette vieille peau... » grommela la blonde.

Sur ces mots, elle soupira profondément et se mit, doucement, en route vers l'hôpital où se trouvait cette dernière, qui donnait encore des soins aux victimes. Arrivée là, elle se contenta d'un froid hochement de tête en direction de sa supérieure. Tsunade, habituée qu'elle était à son manque de politesse ne releva pas et lui fit un signe de tête en retour, puis indiqua du menton l'ancien bureau du directeur de l'hôpital qui était le sien le temps que le reste de la ville sois reconstruit, et dans lequel toutes deux partirent s'enfermer. Godaime s'assit et brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« J'ai envoyé un message à tous les Seigneurs et Kages. Une alliance de tous les pays me semble indispensable pour venir à bout de l'Akatsuki. Cette fois, ces ordures ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça! J'ai déjà reçu plusieurs réponses positives. Le sommet se déroulera ici, dans une semaine. D'ici là, je compte sur vous, Shizune et toi pour préparer cette réunion au sommet », dit Tsunade d'un ton ferme.

Tania fronça les sourcils, cette perspective ne lui plaisait guère.

« Hum…Tsunade-san, le village de Konoha court à sa perte avec une alliance de si grande envergure. Konoha est affaibli et il arrivera un moment où un des villages voudra nous renverser. Il ne vaut mieux pas leur faire confiance.

- Je partage tes craintes déclara Tsunade, mais mon avis est que c'est là un risque à prendre. En effet, nous sommes l'une des cinq grandes nations, et malgré l'attaque de la semaine dernière, je sais que nos ninjas sauront défendre le village en cas de trahison. »

Tania fusilla la 5ème du nom du regard. _Que cette vieille peau ne vienne pas se plaindre quand les forces ennemies attaqueront à l'improviste notre village_, songea-t-elle.

« Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurai pas prévenue, lança-t-elle sèchement avant de finalement accepter son plan,_ faute de mieux_, se dit-elle.

Pendant que Tania et son maître planifiaient l'organisation de ce conseil, quelques ninjas de Konoha attendaient dehors, curieux.

« Je paris que Maître Tsunade invente de nouveaux entraînements! » s'écria un jeune homme avec une coupe au bol et d'épais sourcils noirs

« Lee tais-toi un peu! Tu ne veux pas arrêter de penser à tes entraînements cinq minutes? »s'énerva une jeune fille brune, coiffée de deux macarons

« Moi, je suis sûr qu'elle veut agrandir Ichiraku! »lança notre baka blond préféré avant de se retrouver encastré dans le mur par le coup de poing "Made in Tsunade" de Sakura

« Idiot! Le village est en ruine! Elle ne va pas faire une chose aussi insignifiante alors que tout le monde cour dans tous les sens! »

Le blond se renfrogna. Il le savait bien. Il était là et n'avais pas réussit à empêcher ce massacre.

Les suppositions allaient bon train sur la discussion qui avait lieu dans le bureau lorsque notre chère Tania sortit en coup de vent du bureau, avec une aura maléfique autour d'elle. Personne n'osa s'approcher de la blonde survoltée, et ils vaquèrent tous à leurs occupations.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me saoule cette vieille peau! 'Tain, je devrais penser à l'empoisonner un de ces jours... » grogna la jeune blonde en sortant de l'hôpital, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Tania prit un haut parleur et monta sur la colline, au-dessus des visages de pierre des précédents détenteurs du titre de Hokage. Elle hurla dans le microphone pour être certaine que tout le village entende son annonce.

« ECOUTEZ-MOI TOUS! UN CONSEIL AU SOMMET EST ORGANISE ICI A KONOHA LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE! ALORS DEMERDEZ-VOUS COMME VOUS VOULEZ MAIS IL FAUT QUE TOUT LE VILLAGE SOIT RECONSTRUIT AVANT L'ARRIVEE DES SEIGNEURS ET DES KAGES! »

Après cette annonce, la blonde descendit jusqu'au village -ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait- avec la souplesse d'un chat et passa ensuite son temps à faire des allers-retours afin d'en superviser la reconstruction, poussant quelques beuglantes ici ou là à travers son haut-parleur, en bonne inspectrice des travaux finis qu'elle était.

...

Un faucon volait haut dans le ciel dégagé du pays de la brume. Il décrivit un large cercle avant de venir se poser sur le bras d'une femme rousse, habillée d'une robe bleue turquoise. Elle ouvrit le message accroché au dos du rapace.

« Ao !

-Oui Mizukage-sama ! M'avez-vous appelé ? » demanda le Juunin en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Va me chercher mon élève. J'ai à lui parler.

-Bien Mizukage-sama. »

Quelques minutes plus tard le pauvre sous-fifre, enfin Juunin, se présenta avec une personne encapuchonnée de taille moyenne.

« M'avez-vous demandé, Sens… Je veux dire Mizukage-sama », demanda la nouvelle venue en s'inclinant délicatement.

« En effet. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de cette chère Tsunade qui appelle à faire un sommet d'urgence contre l'Akatsuki. Ce sommet étant dans quatre jours, que faisons-nous ?

-Les dégâts dans notre village étant superficiels, votre présence pour gérer la reconstruction n'est pas requise. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'y aller, ne serais-ce que pour obtenir leur coopération. Car si notre village a été épargné (puisque vous étiez visée par l'attaque), il se peut que ce ne soit pas le cas la prochaine fois…

-Très bien. Ao. Dis à Chojuro qu'il doit venir avec nous. Quand à toi, dit Mei en s'adressant à son élève, Prévient le conseil du village de s'occuper de la reconstruction. Nous partons dans une heure.

-COMMENT ! » s'exclamèrent les deux ninjas abasourdis.

« Avez-vous des questions ? Je vois que non. Alors DEGUERPISSEZ AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE !

-Oui Mizukage-sama, » dirent les pauvres membres de l'escorte avant de fuir, redoutant la colère de leur maître.

...

Le village de Taki était bâti tout autour d'un arbre gigantesque. Au pied de ce dernier, on pouvait appercevoir une personne, de sexe féminin sans doute allongée à côté d'un énorme lion. La jeune fille avait sur le visage le masque des chasseurs de déserteurs, c'est à dire un masque blanc avec des décorations rouges et le symbole du village de Taki sur la joue. Elle était vêtue d'une salopette gothique, de mitaines et de chaussures du même genre, puis portait autour du cou une cravate rouge à rayures noires et à chaînettes, avec le symbole de son village cousu au fil argenté sur ladite cravate. Tout ce qu'on pouvait distinguer à part ses habits étaient ses longs cheveux noir détachés et ondulés. Elle observait le ciel, et au bout d'un certain temps, prit finalement la parole:

-On dirait que les oiseaux s'agitent. J'en ai apperçu plusieurs avec des symboles de différents villages cahés tatoués sur leur patte. Il se passe des choses graves... Tu es au courant de quelque chose, Raion? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'immense félin à ses côtés

-Et bien... Il y a quelque jours, ça empestait la mort à des kilomètes à la ronde. L'odeur venait d'un peu partout, elle était portée par le vent depuis un village caché. Je suppose qu'il y a du y avoir une attaque dans l'un d'eux.

- Hn... répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Elle se leva brusquement, sentant une présence et lança un kunai qui atterit... sur un pauvre petit lézard qui passait par là...

-Une convocation pour moi? lança-t-elle, en prenant le petit bout de papier qui était accroché à la patte de l'animal désormais mort. Bien, je vais devoir y aller. Merci pour tout Raion, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens

Le félin disparut avec un signe de la patte dans un nuage de fumée. Sans dire un mot de plus, la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de jais sauta de toits en toits jusqu'à atterir dans le bureau de son seigneur, et dirigeant du village.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Seigneur? questionna-t-elle

-Un sommet a lieu à Konoha. Une demande d'alliance contre l'Akatsuki. Je veux que toi, Yue et Sano m'accompagniez, répondit-il en désignant de la main deux anbus cachés dans l'ombre

-Sauf votre respect, grand Daimyou, je suis une Oinin, l'escorte n'est pas mon rôle. Je ne vous serez d'aucune utilité, lança la jeune fille, un peu ennuyée

-Justement, si l'Akatsuki a vent de cette réunion, il se peut qu'ils fassent irruption dans Konoha. Si cet incident venait à se produire, toi, en tant que chasseur de déserteurs, tu seras chargée de les capturer pour la gloire et l'apparence de notre village. Nous partons dans dix minutes, alors dépêches-toi, ordonna le Seigneur d'un ton ferme.

La jeune fille soupira discrètement sous son masque

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours sauver les apparences devant les cinq grandes nations?" pensa-t-elle, amère.

Elle se prépara néanmoins à partir, et rejoignit son Daimyou et ses compagnons au bout de cinq minutes à l'entrés du village. Les quatre personnes commencèrent à courir pour arriver le plus tôt possible au village de la feuille.

* * *

><p>Tatie: Et voilà c'est terminé! Alors vos impressions? Attention laissez des rewiew, sinon... *dégaine son épée* votre vie sera grandement écourtée Niark niark niark!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils sont la propriété de notre grand maître, Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: M, comme d'habitude (bien qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de violence dans ce chapitre)

Notes de début de chapitre: Hi people! How are you? ... Bon, ok, j'arrête de speak english... Comme vous avez pu le constater, voilà le chapitre 2 de notre fanfiction! Bonne lecture!

Réponse aux rewiews:

Akatsuki-fun: C'est vrai que c'est long un mois sans poster une rewiew XD! C'est gentil d'avoir lu notre profil! Les personnages que tu n'a pas encore vu devraient bientôt apparaître, en tout cas, ça nous a fait chaud aux coeurs ton commentaire, et on te remercie!

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passée depuis que l'Hokage avait donné ses ordres. Tania et Shizune avaient tout organisé à la perfection. Les rues nettoyées, dégagées de leurs gravats, étaient maintenant présentable, prêtes à accueillir les visiteurs. Le bureau de Tsunade avait été reconstruit ainsi que des immeubles de logement, quelques maisons, échoppes et restaurants. Tous les membres du village pouvaient à nouveau se loger, même si ce n'était pas encore le grand confort, et il y avait assez de place pour loger les seigneurs et les Kages accompagnés de leurs bras-droits.<p>

Toutes les victimes avaient pu être soignées, l'hôpital s'était vidé petit à petit. A présent, il ne restait que les blessés les plus graves qui recouvraient progressivement leurs forces. Leur jours n'étaient plus en danger.

Lentement, comme un petit ruisseau après la tempête, la douleur passait, laissant place à la bonne humeur et à la joie de vivre du renouveau. La vie reprenait son cours.

Un matin, vers huit heures, une jeune femme rousse, toute de bleu vêtue, portant le chapeau des Kages, fit son entrée dans le village en compagnie de trois autres personnes. Elle leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient à présent retirer leurs capes, les laissant dévoiler leur visage.

Il y avait une jeune fille et deux hommes. Un petit, les cheveux gris-bleu, vêtu d'un pull gris, et par dessus, d'un boléro bleu foncé sans manche, décoré du signe du village caché de la brume ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc à taches marrons. L'autre, plus grand, avait les cheveux de la même couleur et portait le même pull sous un kimono entre le vert et le bleu, ainsi que le bandeau de son village sur son front.

La jeune fille, elle, devait faire un bon mètre soixante-cinq, la silhouette fine, des formes avantageuses, la peau pale faisant ressortir ses yeux azurs, de longs cheveux cendrés ondulant librement jusqu'à ses fesses et un visage calme ne montrant aucune fatigue. Elle était vêtue d'un haut de kimono blanc parsemé de flocons rouges, d'un mini short pourpre, de bas assortis et d'une paire de getas.

Ces quatre personnes avancèrent à leur rythme vers la place du village. Le plus petit des garçons interpella un passant, lui demanda la direction du bureau de l'Hokage, après quoi, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Près de leur point d'arrivée, ils passèrent devant un groupe de jeunes ninjas qui semblaient les connaître. Une fille du groupe ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un commentaire désobligeant à ses camarades.

« C'est la Mizukage et ses bras droits. Vous avez vu la fille avec eux? Elle ne ressemble pas à un ninja. Elle est petite et frêle. On dirait une poupée de porcelaine. Elle aurait du rester chez elle, c'est trop dangereux, elle pourrait se blesser ou se casser quelque chose. »

_Pour qui elle se prend celle-là avec ses grands airs. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petite__ que je ne suis pas dangereuse. Au moins,__ contrairement à elle, je ne ressemble pas à un barbare en rut avec un chewing-gum collé sur la tête! Je vais lui montrer__ qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se fier aux apparences__! C'est moi qui vous le dis!_ pensa la "poupée de porcelaine", un sourire diabolique se formant intérieurement sur ses lèvres.

Elle arriva au niveau de la pétasse aux cheveux bubble-gum, puis ralentit en laissant apparaitre son plus beau sourire. Tout en lui caressant la joue d'un doigt, la fameuse « poupée de porcelaine » lui souffla calmement, assez fort pour qu'elle et ses compagnons entendent, un " tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça, Malabar", et passa ensuite son chemin, son sourire devenant, un infime instant, cruel. La dite "malabar" ne put répliquer car, en une fraction de seconde, son corps fut pris d'une intense douleur, comme si chacun de ses organes étaient compressés. Elle hurla comme un cochon que l'on égorge, tout en se tordant de souffrance sur le sol.

La seconde de la Mizukage laissa entrevoir un léger sourire de satisfaction, jusqu'à ce que sa supérieure ne la rappelle à l'ordre.

« Ayame! Arrête ça tout de suite. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous battre, mais pour faire une alliance. Si tu tues déjà quelqu'un ça ne le fera pas. Donc, ne joue plus avec elle, même si c'était, dans ce cas-là, c'est amplement mérité, lui ordonna la Kage.

- Hai sensei. Je ne le referai plus, répondit-elle d'une moue contrite.

Derrière elle, les convulsions de l'autre kunoichi stoppèrent brutalement, tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, choquée et effrayée par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

Après ce léger interlude, le petit groupe arriva devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Ils frappèrent, puis entrèrent dès qu'ils eurent entendu la réponse.

La salle était spacieuse et éclairée. En son centre, se trouvait un ensemble de tables disposées de manière à former deux bandes parallèles. Devant chaque table se trouvait le chef de chaque pays, excepté l'Hokage qui avait son bureau tout en bout de ligne, au niveau des colonnes. Il y avait de gauche à droite et d'avant en arrière : les représentants de Suna, Ame, Kusa, Iwa, puis un espace vide (pour ceux de Kiri), les émissaires de Kumo, puis à nouveau un espace vide (pour ceux de Taki), et enfin les ambassadeurs du pays du fer qui devaient servir de médiateurs durant ce sommet exceptionnel.

« Bienvenue à cette réunion de crise. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il nous manque encore des participants. Votre siège se trouve au fond de la colonne de droite » annonça Godaime en guise d'accueil, avec un sourire crispé.

« Je vous remercie pour cet accueil si… chaleureux. Ne perdons pas de temps et installons-nous, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit la rousse avec un faux sourire.

A ses cotés, les pauvres membres de l'escorte du village de la brume n'en menaient pas large. Si les deux hommes se tenaient prêts à intervenir en cas de dérapage de leur bien-aimé maître, Ayame, elle, se contentait d'afficher un visage impassible, tout en observant les autres membres de l'assemblée, commençant à réunir des informations potentiellement utiles à son professeur.

Après que la maîtresse des lieux les eut invités à s'assoir, ils attendirent un autre groupe qui ne tarda pas à faire son entrée au village.

Ce groupe était composé de quatre personnes. Le seigneur du village caché de Taki ainsi que deux anbus et un oinin.

-Yue. Sano. Miyuki. Vous pouvez retirer vos masques, lança le seigneur.

-Hai!

D'un même geste, les trois personnes otèrent leurs masques. Yue était une jeune fille avec des cheveux bleus et courts, et deux mèches lui tombant de part et d'autre du visage, cachant a moitié ses yeux oranges. Sano, son frère jumeau, était un roux aux yeux bleus d'apparence normale. Pour finir, la mystérieuse Oinin, dénommée Miyuki dévoila son visage inexpressif et ses deux grands yeux vert printemps.

Le groupe arriva rapidement dans la salle et la réunion put enfin commencer.

-Je déclare ouvert ce premier sommet mondial, déclara un homme aux cheveux gris, portant une sorte de turban lui cachant le haut du crâne. Mon nom est Mifune et je suis là en tant que nation neutre, pour rétablir l'ordre au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Un volontaire pour parler?

-Moi, lança Gaara. Cette réunion arrive bien trop tard. En effet, l'Akatsuki a déjà fait trop de mal autour d'elle. Tous les villages ont été plus ou moins attaqués. Certains, comme Konoha ou Suna ont été totalement détruits

-Pour qui te prends-tu gamin? l'interrompit le Tsuchikage. Les problèmes des autres villages ne nous concernent pas. De plus, si Suna a été ravagé, c'est entièrement ta faute. C'était à prévoir, vu ton jeune âge... Tu ne peux pas assumer l'entière responsabilité de Kage!

-Veuillez vous calmer et vous adresser avec plus de respect au Kazekage, Tsuchikage! intervint le Raikage. Néanmoins, tous les villages ont subi des dégâts. Nous n'avons donc pas le temps de nous attarder sur chaque village ninja, nous avons des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler. De plus, on ne compte même plus le nombre de ninjas que les renégats ont tué au sein de nos rangs. Que proposez-vous comme solutions?

-Une alliance de toutes les nations contre l'Akatsuki, proposa Tsunade

-Je suis d'accord! s'exclama Mei, la Mizukage. Chaque pays, petit ou grand, possède des déserteurs plus ou mois liés à l'Akatsuki. Il est temps que tout cela cesse! Il ne sont qu'une dizaine de ninjas dans cette organisation. Si on s'entraide tous, on devrait facilement en venir à bout!

-Je suis pour moi aussi! lança le seigneur de Taki

Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, et la salle de réunion se transforma en une véritable foire. Mifune tenta de rétablir l'ordre:

-S'il vous plaît nous sommes à un sommet de la plus haute importance, pas au milieu d'une foire!

-Veuillez nous pardonner, s'excusa Tsunade.

-Bien... Je nomme Konoha le centre de l'alliance! Il faut désormais que chaque pays ait un ambassadeur pour faciliter le contact entre les différents villages cachés!

-JE M'Y OPPOSE FERMEMENT! hurla le Tsuchikage.

Tout le monde se tut et lui lança un regard noir

- Nous ne pouvons pas coopérer. Chaque ninja garde de la rancoeur en lui contre un autre pays. Nous courrons à notre perte avec cette alliance. Pour ma part, je ne pourrai jamais collaborer avec le pays de l'eau. Surtout avec une femme habillée aussi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mei asséna un coup de poing sur la table. Tout de suite, tous les anbus prirent place autour de leurs seigneurs et Kages respectifs. Le silence régna pendant quelques instants, qui parurent durer une enernité. Une minute passa, et personne ne se décida à parler.

-Faites encore une seule remarque à mon maître... Et je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas, Tsuchikage-Sama, chuchota une voix au creux de l'oreille du vieil homme.

Ce dernier se retourna, mais n'apperçut personne. Puis, il reporta son regard sur la Mizukage, et entrevit une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux ondulés. Elle n'était pas là quelques instants auparavant. La dite jeune fille se retourna et lança un sourire narquois au Tsuchikage. Aucun doute. C'était bien elle qui venait de le menacer. Il tressailla. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprennes à tenir sa langue dans des réunions comme celles-ci, sinon, il ne ferait pas de vieux os. Mei s'inclina très bas.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour cet incident. Reprenons si vous le voulez bien.

Tous les kages et seigneurs renvoyèrent les anbus de la salle. Ces derniers se tenaient néanmoins prêtes à intervenir dans le cas d'une autre bavure comme celle là.

Le reste de la réunion passa rapidement, les kaze et seigeurent formèrent des groupes avec leurs ninja et ceux des autres village en faisant attention aux caractère des concernés pour qu'il n'y ai aucun différend dans les groupes.

- Pour Tania, ma représentante, elle a un caractère très fort et elle est également introvertie donc je ne sais pas vraiment avec qui la mettre, déclara l'hokage pensive.

- Pour ma part c'est la même chose avec Ayame, mon élève. Je pense que si nous les mettions ensemble, elles pouraient se tenir, proposa Mei.

- Il nous manquera toujours une personne...

- C'est bon, coupa le seigneur de Taki. Miyuki, l'oinin de mon groupe est du même genre alors ce sera parfait.

- Voilà qui est fait. La réunion peut donc prendre fin, conclut Mifune.

C'est avec soulagement que tous les hauts-placés purent enfin souffler et sortir de la "salle de torture".

* * *

><p>Tatie: Voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé! Le prochain devrait arriver dans... Euh... -cherche partout dans sa chambre des papiers, mais ne trouve rien- Il devrait arriver dans un certains temps!<p>

On a oublié de prévenir que nous ne sommes pas des "Grandes Fans" de Sakura, donc, ça ne sera pas toujours joyeux pour elle, désolée pour les fans!

Allez à plus! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des rewiew sinon... -sors la tronçonneuse- Vous ne survivrez pas! Mou ha ha ha ha!

(Je me lâche toujours dans les notes de bas de page, ne faites pas attention à mes pétages de plomb!))


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Alors, tout d'abord, nous sommes toutes les trois désolées pour le retard. On aurait du uploadé ce chapitre depuis longtemps, mais faute de temps, d'examen et d'autres petites choses, on a un peu "abandonné cette fic". Maintenant que nous sommes en vacances, nous avons le temps de mieux nous en occuper. Nous ne pouvons pas vous promettre que nous allons uploader un chapitre par semaine, ou par mois, car notre temps d'écriture dépend de nos idées, et de ce que chacune a à faire, néanmoins, un ou deux chapitres devraient sortir avant la fin des vacances!

Bref, nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Le sommet se finit après plusieurs heures de discussions houleuses. Chaque délégation partit chacune son tour, laissant l'Hokage seule dans la salle. Celle-ci soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient pu arriver à un accord, même s'il était, pour le moment, temporaire. Elle appela Shizune. Celle-ci se présenta quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vous m'avez demandé, Tsunade-sama ?

-Va me chercher Tania Wynter. C'est important.

-Bien, Tsunade-sama. »

Elle sortit et croisa la team Gai qui passait par là.

« La team Gaï, j'ai une mission pour vous.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tenten

-Allez chercher Wynter. L'Hokage la demande. »

Elle les laissa en plan, pendant que la brune aux macarons protestait, ce qui fit que Neji du lui indiquer de se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute, tout en lui lançant un regard glacial. Elle soupira et ils partirent à la recherche de la blonde.

Pendant ce temps, les Kage étaient arrivés dans leurs appartements.

Du coté de la délégation de Kiri, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Ils étaient dans le salon, en train de se rafraichir et de se remémorer les moments forts de ce sommet.

« Sensei, protesta Ayame, arrêtez un peu ! C'est humiliant !

-De quoi es-tu gênée, morveuse ? répliqua Ao. T'as fait ton devoir. Désormais le tsuchikage nous redoute. Tu as montré la puissance du village. Sois-en fière, soldat.

-Si tu le dit, le vieux, dit-elle peu convaincue. Mizukage-sama, qui allez-vous désigner comme représentant ?

-Mais toi bien sûr, répondit Mei. Tu en doutais ?

-Je refuse ! Surtout si c'est pour me taper Konoha-Kiri tous les mois. Je préfère déserter, plutôt que de me faire tuer en chemin.

-Tu te fous de nous, Ayame, répliqua Ao, blasé. Arrête un peu de jouer les modestes. Comme si notre vice-chef des ANBU allait se faire tuer comme une conne pendant un stupide trajet.

-Je parlais d'endurance Ao. Tu sais parfaitement que l'endurance est mon point faible. Ce ne sont pas les ennemis qui m'auront. C'est moi qui m'aurais toute seule. T'as bien vu pendant le trajet, non ?

-Je confirme. T'as beau être puissante, tu restes un boulet.

-J'ai une idée, fit Chôjiro, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

-Et c'est quoi ton idée, morveux ?

-Et si on intégrait un autre ambassadeur à l'équipe ? Comme ça, Ayame n'aura pas à se déplacer et ce sera plus sûr.

-Je suis d'accord. Faisons comme cela, Chôjiro, fit la rousse.

-Et c'est repartit pour le traitement de faveur pour la chouchoute de la mizukage.

-Je ne suis pas sa chouchoute, Ao ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été son élève. Il est normal qu'elle se soucie de mon état.

-Sauf que tu es…

-Chut ! le rabroua-t-elle. N'en dis pas plus que nécessaire. On est espionné, fit-elle en désignant une ombre par la fenêtre, qui s'effaça extrêmement vite.

-Génial… Manque plus que les espions. Vraiment génial…»

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'un chûnin arriva, demandant le représentant de Kiri. Ayame se leva et le suivit en silence.

Une fois la réunion terminée, les ninjas du village caché de Taki regagnèrent rapidement leur suite afin d'en parler. Avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte, une ombre fila sur le mur. Les ninjas se regardèrent, un air méfiant sur le visage.

"On dirait bien que nous sommes espionnés. La confiance règne..." songea Miyuki

Ils finirent par entrer, puis se delestèrent de leur veste. Le Seigneur prit la parole:

« Je voulais aller visiter la ville avant de vous annoncer le nom de l'ambassadeur, déclara-t-il avec un regard noir en direction de la porte. »

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt que le nom de l'ambassadeur soit annoncé dans le secret. Les ninjas comprirent donc que le Seigneur voulait leur dire plusieurs choses, qu'il ne voulait pas voir tomber dans des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils s'éloignèrent donc, et s'arrêtent dans un endroit vide de monde, près des statues des Hokages. Le Seigneur prit alors la parole:

« Je pense savoir lequel d'entre vous est le plus apte à devenir ambassadeur. Miyuki, je suis sur que tu tiendras ce rôle à merveilles! »

L'Oinin tomba des nues lorsque son nom fut annoncé.

« Pardon? demanda-telle, certaine d'avoir mal entendu

-C'est à toi de remplir le rôle d'ambassadrice, répéta-t-il

-Objection, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Premièrement, vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas sociable, le contact ne passera donc pas avec les autres.

-Cela se travaille! Il faudra faire des efforts pour ce qui est du contact humain. Ce sera d'ailleurs un bon exercice pour...

-Je n'ai pas terminé, coupa Miyuki d'un ton glacial. Deuxièmement, je suis une Oinin, mes missions sont de chasser les deserteurs et de protéger le village, pas de discuter avec des ambassadeurs, et de faire tous les mois le trajet entre Konoha et Taki. Et troisièment, les Anbus sont beaucoup plus prisés pour ce rôle, vous en avez justement deux à disposition.

Elle désigna ses compagnons.

-Miyuki, cela a un rapport avec ce que je t'ai dit lorsque nous étions au village. Les Anbus sont moins doués pour chasser les déserteurs que les Oinins.

-J'ai conscience de ce que vous m'avez dit au village, Seigneur, je sais que je dois attraper les membres de l'Akatsuki pour la gloire et l'apparence de Taki. Néanmoins, devenir ambassadrice ne rentrait pas dans le contrat.

-En devenant ambassadrice, tu resteras la plupart du temps à Konoha. Si les membres de l'Akatsuki ont vent de cette grande réunion et viennent ici, alors tu auras toutes tes chances d'en attraper un. Les autres Oinin resteront à Taki pour capturer un éventuel Nukenin qui pénètrerait dans le village. Après tout, notre village est une cible potentielle, car une Jinchuriki y habite. Tu la connais pour avoir fait équipe avec.

-En effet."

Son regard et son ton se radoucirent un peu en pensant à son amie. C'est donc plus calmement qu'elle reprit.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire venir un Oinin bien plus puissant que moi? Mon chef, par exemple.

-Il est en mission pendant un mois. Et le sous chef l'accompagne. Les autres Oinin sont de ton niveau, mais puisque tu es là, je te désigne en tant qu'ambassadrice. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus dans ce rôle?

-Le fait que je doive travailler avec d'autres personnes. Je ne suis pas habituée à travailler en groupe.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra avec le temps. De plus, les dossiers que tu apporteras vaudront bien plus qu'un long discours, et tu n'auras pas à dévoiler ta vie privée. De plus, je ne pense pas que cette alliance durera longtemps C'est très tendu entre les Kages et Seigneurs. Elle devrait durer quelques mois, tout au plus. Si elle commence à s'eterniser, je ferai venir un autre ambassadeur, et tu pourras revenir au village.

-D'accord. J'accepte de tenir ce rôle durant deux mois, pas plus, céda Miyuki. Que vouliez-vous nous dire d'autre?

-Ta mission ne s'arrête pas au rôle d'ambasssadeur. Je veux que tu trouves les dossiers des attaques prévues de Konoha sur d'autres villages, et je veux savoir si les autres ambassadeurs sont au courant d'une éventuelles attaque prévue sur Taki ces prochaines semaines. Notre village est très petit, et donc, facilement attaquable, voilà pourquoi il est important pour moi de savoir si les autres villages prévoient des attaques sur le nôtre. Après tout, on n'est jamais trop prudent... je veux aussi que tu trouves les dossiers parlant d'Akatsuki. Je veux vérifier leurs informations.

-Sauf votre respect, nous venons de créer une alliance. Je ne pense donc pas qu'attaquer un allié serve à qui que ce soit. Peut-être y avait-il des attaques prévues contre notre village, ou contre un autre, mais désormais, elles devraient être annulées. Nous devrions donc être tranquilles avec ça. De plus, si je vole les dossiers que vous me demandez, et si les ninjas de Konoha le découvrent, cela mettrait notre village dans une position embarrassante. Je suis bien consciente que vous vous inquiétez pour la situation de notre village, néanmoins, dérober des dossiers ferait voler le peu de confiance qu'il y a entre tous les pays en éclat. De toute façon, lorsque nous enquêterons sur l'Akatsuki, les informations seront automatiquement partagées.

-Tu es naïve. Crois-tu vraiment que des informations top secrètes vont nous tomber entre les mains après un ou deux mois de travail commun avec les autres villages? Non. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais récupère ces informations sans te faire repérer.

-Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre alors, répondit-elle, cassante. L'alliance est une bonne chose. Nous en faisons partie, et si un village la trahit, cela pourrait avoir des consquences désastreuses pour celui-ci

-Tu es tombée sur la tête? Je ne te savais pas aussi favorable à cette alliance...

-Je ne dis pas ça par plaisir. Je suis favorable à l'alliance, car avec, notre village est momentanément protégé.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'aucun "allié" ne nous attaquera tant que l'alliance existera? Tu ne veux pas voler des dossiers sous pretexte que les grandes nations pourraient nous renvoyer de l'alliance et anéantir notre village?

Miyuki hocha positivement la tête.

"-Interessant. Tu as peut-être raison, néanmoins, j'ai besoin de ces dossiers. Je suis le Seigneur, et tu dois te plier à mes ordres.

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, s'opposa la brune avec un regard noir."

Cette remarque énerva le Seigneur.

"-Tu es l'ambassadrice, et tu feras ce que je te demande! Point! cria presque le Seigneur

-Veuillez baisser d'un ton. Et c'est hors de question, rétorqua froidement Miyuki. »

La tension s'installa entre les deux protagonistes de la scène durant plusieurs minutes.

« Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse, je vais voir si je peux remplir mon rôle d'ambasadrice», finit Miyuki en partant.

Le Seigneur la regarda sans rien faire. Une fois disparue, il se tourna vers les deux Anbus qui l'accompagnaient

« Gardez un œil sur elle, siffla-t-il.

-Bien! Acquiescèrent-ils en chœur. »

Après avoir quitté son Seigneur, Miyuki marcha dans les rues de Konoha pour se calmer. Un ninja de Konoha vint à sa rencontre.

« Pardon Mademoiselle! Vous êtes bien du village de Taki? »

Miyuki se fit violence pour ne pas le renvoyer sur les roses et pour ne pas rejeter sa colère et sa frustration sur lui. Néanmoins, elle était trop énervée pour répondre calmement, ce fut donc une réponse cassante qui se fit entendre.

« En effet. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Pouvez-vous informer votre ambassadeur qu'une réunion va avoir lieu dans une heure au Palais de Konoha?

-Je suis l'ambassadrice. J'y serai. Merci pour l'information, s'efforça-t-elle de dire »

Le ninja la salua et disparut. La jeune fille commença à marcher en direction du Palais avant de se retourner.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. Vous pouvez bien me garder à l'oeil, de toute façon, je ne compte pas trahir le village, dit-elle avec un regard glacial en direction des arbres. »

Elle reprit sa route et arriva au Palais.

A quelques pas du quartier général de l'Hokage en charge du village caché de Konoha, un jeune ninja aux yeux aveugles et pourtant sur de lui battait le pavé à la recherche de celle que tenait à voir son supérieur.

« Elle doit encore être chez elle à s'occuper de ces dossiers personnels plutôt qu'à remplir des missions… » soupira Neji en se dirigeant vers un singulier bâtiment tout en verre et métal qui contrastait singulièrement avec le reste du village. Là se trouvait l'ancienne chef de coordination de la police de Konoha, anciennement dirigée par la famille Uchiwa : Tania Wynter.

Neji pressa le pas, il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher, la réunion qui devait avoir lieu était une des plus importantes auxquelles il n'avait assisté, des dires de Godaime elle-même, qui exigeait que cette fille y soit, il ne savait pourquoi. Lui et son équipe s'était ainsi séparés pour mieux la trouver, elle qui était connue dans le village pour son sens particulièrement aiguisé de…la tranquillité.

« SALE GAMIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS FOUTRE CHEZ MOI ? TU VIENS FOUILLER ? C'EST DES APPARTEMENTS PRIVES ICI PAS UNE BROCANTE PIGE ? ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE DEGAGER VITE, TRES VITE AVANT QUE JE N'M'EN CHARGE MOI-MEME ! »

Le tout hurlé d'un ton glacial, et néanmoins vibrant de menace et de colère.

Bien souvent, la jeune femme se retirait de ses quartiers pour enquêter sur de mystérieuses affaires dont personne semblait-il n'avait eu vent. Il n'était donc pas aisé de la dénicher, heureusement ( ?), enfin, visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas, comme le prouvait un Lee terrifié qui courrait éperdument à toute vitesse vers lui, poursuivi par une ninja aux cheveux blonds tirant sur l'argenté et aux yeux aciers semblants de plomb, qui d'un pas calme et lent, sourire cruel et cigarette à la main, marchait dans sa direction, son air blasé et pourtant glacé, habituel, vissé sur son visage.

Neji se décala légèrement pour éviter la tornade verte qui partit s'écraser un peu plus loin, et imperturbable, entreprit de tendre une enveloppe cachetée à la jeune femme, qui la lui arracha des mains.

« De l'Hokage, pour la grande réunion », précisa-t-il simplement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'enfin tous les ninja les plus influents de la ville étaient réunis au domaine de la Godaime, discutant, piaillant, et spéculant à qui mieux-mieux, un poing s'abattit sur la table, et une voix s'éleva :

« Silence ! Bon, je déclare ouverte l'assemblée tributaire de l'envoi d'un de nos membres en tant qu'émissaire de Konoha et ambassadeur de notre pays quant à la création d'une alliance internationale. Comme vous le savez d'après la missive que vous avez reçu, les envoyés de chaque village caché, et par conséquent de chaque pays, auront pour devoir de mettre en place les bases nécessaires à la coopération internationale visant à combattre l'organisation criminelle et terroriste de l'Akatsuki, dont la plupart des membres sont, je vous le rappelle, des Nukenin classés dans le rang S.

Elle engloba l'ensemble de la salle du regard.

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne ici, c'est pourquoi vous tous qui êtes là serez tenus au secret le temps qu'il faudra, afin de ne pas propager de rumeurs compromettantes à l'alliance qui est en passe d'être créée. Je compte sur le soutien et l'aide de tous dans cette mission qui a pour but la préservation de la paix. »

L'Hokage fit une pause, et son regard se concentra sur une jeune femme blonde.

« J'appelle donc Tania Wynter ici présente en tant qu'ambassadrice du pays du Feu et émissaire de Konoha. Acceptes-tu la tache qui t'incombe ?

Tania fronça les sourcils, cette perspective ne lui plaisait guère.

« Hum…Tsunade-san, le village de Konoha court à sa perte avec une alliance de si grande envergure. Konoha est affaibli et il arrivera un moment où l'un des villages voudra nous renverser. Il ne vaut mieux pas leur faire confiance.

- C'est là un risque à prendre », déclara la Godaime d'un ton ferme.

« En effet, nous sommes l'une des cinq grandes nations, et malgré les nombreuses attaques, je sais que notre village à la capacité militaire de se remettre et de se relever de ses cendres quoi qu'il arrive. Nos ninjas sauront le défendre en cas de trahison…ce qui bien sur n'arrivera pas, vous serez là pour nous en garder, n'est-ce pas ma chère Tania ? »

Le ton de la Cinquième du nom avait perdu tout son aspect ferme et solennel pour prendre un tempérament beaucoup plus mielleux et acide, bien plus personnel aussi, envers sa sous-traitante, le ton habituel qu'elle entretenait lors de leurs conversations habituelles, en somme.

Tania la fusilla du regard.

- Bien sur que oui répondit avec raideur la jeune femme, puis-je néanmoins savoir quelles ont été les facteurs qui ont motivé votre choix ?

- Il s'agit principalement de ton aptitude à raisonner, à analyser tout type de situation pour pouvoir y faire face et réagir en conséquence, ainsi qu'évidemment tes très bonnes qualités de ninja qui ont fait de toi une Juunin reconnue dans tout le village », fit-elle avec un sourire en coin, comme si elle ne faisait que parler à demi-mots, éludant volontairement des vérités que l'une et l'autre connaissaient parfaitement.

A savoir, par exemple, que Tania Wynter était quelqu'un de très autoritaire, et colérique parfois, qui ne supportât pas qu'on lui dicte ce qu'elle avait à faire, les choses pouvant dans ce cas dégénérer très rapidement, ou bien que ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait uniquement grâce à ses compétences qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir le poste très prisé de coordinatrice de la police de Konoha, ni les raisons qui avaient véritablement motivées son départ, ou encore le fait qu'elles n'étaient toutes les deux pas exactement en très bon termes, et ce sur de nombreux points. Non, tout cela elle le cachait, dans un faux souci de transparence envers Tania, espérant de cette façon l'amadouer, et lui signifier dans le même temps qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser.

La Godaime s'humecta les lèvres avant de reprendre :

« Ta tache sera d'apporter la Flamme de la Volonté à tous nos futurs alliés. Puisse le vent t'être favorable. »

Elle avait repris son intonation calme, empreinte semblait-il cette fois-ci, d'une pointe de moquerie.

La jeune ninja grinça des dents. Elle avait lu clair dans son jeu, mais ce qui commençait à la rendre furieuse, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Etait obligé de répondre à des directives qu'elle n'approuvait pas. D'obéir.

« J'ai bien compris. » siffla-t-elle d'une voix sourde, grondante, souvent promesse de tourments futurs, alors qu'elle faisait planer le doute de la menace voilée chez l'autre.

_Une mise en garde _songea-t-elle_, voilà tout ce que c'est_. Fusse-t-elle de la part de l'Hokage, on ne lui manquait pas de respect ainsi.

Elle renifla de dégout.

« Mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurai pas prévenue », lança-t-elle sèchement, méprisante, en ajoutant mentalement, _et ne venez pas vous plaindre quand il sera trop tard et que les forces ennemies auront attaqué le village_.

Sur ce, Tania Wynter fit volte-face et quitta la salle.

Pendant ce temps, devant le bureau de l'hokage, était assise une autre blonde, en kimono. Celle-ci attendait l'hokage, en retard. Il y avait à coté d'elle le représentant de Kumo et celui d'Iwa, en pleine discussion. Elle décida de ne pas y participer, laissant échapper un sourire discret lorsqu'ils abordèrent son intervention.

« Tu as vu la fille qui a ménacé le tsuchikage ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger.

-Si je retrouve cette garce, je lui ferai bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Comment ose-t-elle souiller le nom de mon grand père !

-Eh bien, Fit Ayame en les interrompant, je ne pensais pas être populaire au point de faire partie de toutes les conversations. N'est-ce pas Mesdemoiselles Karui et Kurotsuchi ?

-Comment…

-Comment je suis arrivée ici ? C'est simple, je suis passée par la porte, comme n'importe qui, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ensuite, je me suis assise sur une chaise, et j'ai entendu votre conversation. Vu la hauteur du son émis, je suppose que votre conversation n'était pas secrète, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… »

Kurotsuchi n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, une blonde faisant son apparition bruyamment, suivie d'une brune, qui contrastait avec l'autre par son calme. Elles s'installèrent chacune sur les chaises restantes.

L'Hokage arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ouvra son bureau et fit signe aux représentants d'entrer. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent

-Bien, fit Godaime en s'installant. Je suis Tsunade, kage du village caché de Konoha. C'est à moi que revient la tâche de vous expliquer celle qui vous incombe. En tant que représentant, le but de votre mission est de relayer les informations entre le centre de l'alliance, Konoha, et vos villages respectifs. Vous aurez aussi le devoir de traquer l'Akatsuki, dont la présentation n'est plus à faire. Pour éviter les désagréments, j'ai eu le plaisir d'entendre de vos supérieurs une description de vos personnalités. Vous constituerez donc deux équipes, que je vais à présent nommer. La première sera constituée de Kurotsuchi, Karui, et de la team Suna. La seconde sera composée de Tania, Miyuki et Ayame…

-A ce propos, Hokage-dono, l'interrompit Ayame. Je suppose que vous avez été mis au courant des dispositions prises à mon égard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous le monde regarda Tsunade et Ayame, qui s'affrontaient du regard, l'une agacée, l'autre impassible. Tsunade était passablement énervée. Après le scandale de Tania, voila une autre blonde qui osait remettre en cause son autorité. De plus, elle l'énervait d'autant plus qu'elle était tristement connue des services de sécurité de Konoha.

_Voila donc le fameux papillon de Kiri. Ayame Akayuki, voila une belle épine que m'a planté cette saleté de rousse. Impossible à sonder, peu d'informations sur elle. Il va falloir faire extrêmement attention. Surtout après l'accident pendant la réunion... Je te hais Mei pour m'avoir flanqué ton assassin préféré dans les pattes._

« De quelles dispositions parlez-vous ?

-Comme Kiri est le village le plus éloigné de Konoha, nous avons décidé d'avoir deux représentants, le second s'occupant du transport des messages. Cela évitera tout désagrément en cas d'attaque.

-D'accord. Et quand arrivera ce fameux second représentant ?

-Il arrivera dans une semaine. Je vous remercie profondément de la part de mon maître pour votre confiance en notre égard. »

Ayame sentit le regard de Tania dans son dos et sourit intérieurement. Ce changement de lieu allait s'avérer plus intéressant que prévu.

La réunion se termina, et ils sortirent tous de la salle. La dernière à franchir le seuil fut Miyuki qui s'arrêta.

"-Tsunade-sama. L'alliance est loin d'être stable, alors faites attention."

Elle lança un regard glacial en direction de la fenêtre, située derrière Tsunade et partit sans laisser à l'Hokage le temps de répondre. La Godaime se retourna, mais n'apperçut rien de suspect.

_Miyuki Maeda, songea-t-elle en regardant le dossier de la brune. Oinin du village caché de Taki. Age, Techniques... Au moins, son Seigneur m'a donné tous les renseignements sur elle. Mais c'est étrange. Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire? Etait-ce un avertissement? Une menace? Pourquoi ce regard glacial en direction de ma fenêtre? Il va falloir que je la surveille elle aussi. Après tout, elle vient d'un petit pays. Qui sait ce que son Seigneur pourrait lui ordonner de faire?_

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois! Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir dans un certain temps (qui cette fois-ci n'équivaudra pas à cinq mois).<p>

Voilà, à la prochaine!


End file.
